Lip Locker Curse
by Gardevoir687
Summary: Harry gets fed up with Ron and Hermione constantly bickering.


**Hello everyone! This is a quick little blurb I thought up after seeing a comic panel about the topic on Pinterest. Hope you enjoy it!**

Lip Locker Curse

The sound of his two best friends screaming at each other grated on Harry Potter's ears. This was their fifth argument of the day, and it wasn't even noon! Why couldn't they just stop? He had more important things to deal with than their love/hate relationship.

Scowling, Harry dropped his quill on his half-finished Potions essay. He rummaged through his bag and extracted a small book his godfather Sirius had given him for Christmas. It was a compilation of the best prank spells the Marauders had ever used, and ol' Padfoot had said that as the Son of Prongs, it was Harry's birthright and duty to learn them all. The last Potter had been thrilled to have another link to his father and spent many hours memorizing the spells.

Leafing through the pages, Harry tried to find something suitable. Finding one with potential, Harry's lips parted in a wide, mischievous grin. He eyed Ron and Hermione, who'd transitioned to argument number six. Lifting his wand and aiming carefully, Harry concentrated. Like most of the book's spells, the incantation had to be cast silently, a skill he hadn't quite mastered yet. He felt confident he could do it though.

Labrum Sero!

With a pulse of magic, a violet tinted spell hit the back of Ron and Hermione's heads. The spell worked like a Charm. Harry's two best friends' faces were now flushed red for an entirely different reason than their previous anger. As if pulled by an invisible force, the two teens were shoved forwards, leaving their lips locked together in front of the entire common room.

For a moment, Hermione and Ron simply stared into each others' widened eyes uncomprehendingly as their lips remained locked. The jaws of several nearby Gryffindors dropped to the red and gold rugs lining the floor.

It was Ginny Weasley who asked what they were all thinking. "Merlin, is that actually happening?" Her voice sounded far away and her eyes remained riveted to her brother, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Harry observed the dumbfounded expressions on his housemates faces and grinned. He discreetly slipped the pranking spellbook back into his bag. "They were being too loud," he said in lieu of an explanation. Everyone's head snapped to look at him, and Harry was certain he'd heard several necks crack.

"Potter, you did that?" asked Seamus Finnigan, eyes still glued to the kiss. Harry's subsequent snickers were answer enough.

"What spell is that?" asked Dean Thomas, sounding both awed and a little scared.

Harry grinned. "Lip Locker Curse," he said smugly. "Just a little something I picked up recently." The reactions in the common room fell into two categories: some gaped, others gulped.

Hermione finally snapped out of her daze. Pinballing her arms behind her, she tried, and failed, to take a step back. Her indignant complaints were muffled by the redhead's face.

The Weasley Twins decided it was their turn to get in on the fun. They'd quickly regret that decision. "Blimey, Harrikins!" started Fred.

"Can you cast that on us?" continued George. The twins blatantly oggled and leered at several of the prettier witches in the common room. As a result, they didn't notice the evil grin that appeared on Harry's face or the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Sure thing!" Harry said amicably. Labrum Sero!

With another flash of violet light, the twins were getting much closer to each other than they'd ever wanted. This time, the room erupted into laughter as the new pair of bodies struggled to separate. Harry took pity on them though, and cancelled the spell with a silent Finite. The twins separated, pretended to dry-heave, then turned to glare at Harry before bursting out laughing at his masterful prank.

Meanwhile, being forced to lock lips with the struggling brunette caused Ron Weasley to have an epiphany- he liked Hermione; as in, more than just a friend. He realized he argued with her so much because he was afraid she'd reject him, so he tried to convince himself that he found her annoying, not desirable. That caused him to have a second epiphany- the beautiful girl he liked had her lips on his, and he was just standing there like an idiot! After that, Ron didn't do any more thinking; he took a page out of his best mate's book and simply acted. Pulling the gorgeous brunette closer, he changed the situation from a forced lip lock to a purposeful kiss, dipping her down slightly.

Hermione's hyper-intelligent mind shut down when Ron's hands found her waist. Instead of imagining different ways in which she would enact painful retribution on her green-eyed friend, her thoughts filled with the ginger boy she'd had a secret crush on for several years. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hermione stopped resisting the Curse and gave in.

Their argument, their anger, the crowd, even time itself, all of it seemed to fade away as the two teens lost themselves in each other. Even after Harry very visibly cancelled the spell, his eyes twinkling Dumbledore-esque, they continued to snog.

Eventually, the two felt the need for air and discovered they were free from the spell. Ron gave her an uncertain look, but she smiled to show him she was alright with it. Ron gave her a goofy grin in return before the two became aware of noise again as the sound of their fellow Gryffindors' cheers and catcalls echoed through the common room. Hermione blushed, a condition which wasn't improved when Ron proudly took her hand and laced his strong, calloused fingers through hers.

Harry Potter had his arms crossed and his wand held loosely in his right hand. He knew he'd be catching hell for this later, but he couldn't get rid of the beaming smile on his face. The noise being generated because of his two best friends was grating on his ears again, but this time he didn't mind.

 **That's a wrap! Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review! Just so you all know, I've got a full story that's about a month away from being finished. Hopefully, this was enough to tide you all over until then.**


End file.
